Masterpiece
by SweetXWhisper
Summary: Why did Cinna choose district twelve? Did the man who gave Panem the symbol for the rebellion do it intentionally? What was Cinna's true role in the rebellion?There may be more to this character than meets the eye... I dont own the hunger games... :(
1. Chapter 1: the idea

I looked around in silence. Eleven designers scattered around the room made small talk as if nothing was about to happen. As if the people they were about to dress were nobodies. As if they did not exist. I knew what was going to happen … I knew things were about to change. I smiled as I went over the plan in my head.

"It's all about timing! We shouldn't make our move yet, we are still too weak!" Haymitch yelled from a crossed the table. The room was brightly lit and the tension was rising.

"We have enough resources to make the rebellion happen, we must not wait. " A calm President Coin stated. These two had been at it since the meeting was called to order. I stood silently in the corner of the room just listening to the conversation. The rebellion against the capitol had been in motion since the last rebellion failed. District thirteen had been putting their district back together underground. Now that the plan for the next rebellion was complete, and ready to be put into action, questions had risen about whether or not the timing was right.

"I agree with President Coin. We have waited too long for this moment. We want peace," one council member said. Everybody at the table agreed and looked towards Haymitch for a rebuttal. Haymitch looked around the room once, seeing all the determined faces.

"I need a drink." Haymitch left the room rubbing his temples.

"I agree with Haymitch," I said whole-heartedly. President Coin stared at me intensely.

"Why is that Cinna?" Her voice lingered with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, Haymitch is right. We should make a statement. Play their game, only this time we control the outcome. Let capitol have a taste of their own medicine. Who better to dish it out then the ones who have experienced it firsthand? We should make a statement with the one thing that all the districts will be watching." I looked around the room satisfied. Every person in there had a huge grin on their faces.

"Cinna, I think you might be on to something, President Coin stood up and turned towards Haymitch, "You two are in charge of setting the stage for the rebellion to happen," Coin moved her way out of the room, but paused at the door. " Oh, and may the odds be ever in your favor gentleman." The room grew silent after that, but one thing was for sure: this plan had to work because if it did not… we were all sure to face the consequences.

"Cinna," Hearing my name called shocked me out of my thoughts, "Assigned to district twelve as requested." I nodded at the capitol representative that stood in the middle of the room. The room was medium sized, and the walls were plated with silver. Everybody was discussing what district they had been assigned and which ones they wish they had gotten. Very few were talking about why I had requested the worst district out of all of them. Little did they know the worst was about to become the most valued. I smiled and walked out of the room. Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2: the plan

**Hey, guys! So I have decided to continue this story thanks to a couple of fans that encouraged me to do so: JuicyPear and Jimsost. :) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! On to the story….**

I folded my pants slowly and began to think about the task at hand. Twenty-four tributes, one arena, and only one makes it out. It has to be one of my tributes. It has to be.

"Stop being so serious. You're just packing," I placed the pants in my suitcase.

"I'm thinking, Haymitch. We have so much to plan, and it seems like the games are coming upon us so fast," I started to head over to the kitchen to get both of us a drink.

"Whatever you're making… make mine a double," Haymitch smiled. I nodded slightly as I poured the alcohol in the two small glasses.

"I have been thinking carefully about what we need to do to make this plan work and every time I go through it in my head it comes to the same thing. Haymitch we are going to have to play on both sides of the field, you are in the direct line and I am in the indirect line, I hand Haymitch his drink. "You influence them where you are and I will influence them where I am. Now your job is to make sure that they survive, to make friends with some of the game makers, and to give the crowd something to root for. If we are going to make this revolution happen, we are going to need inside help. My part in this will be winning the crowd over. The designs I have planned will have the crowd remembering our tributes names, not only that but slowly turning their attention over to watch out for them. However my part, Haymitch, can't work unless you give them something worth watching. That is the most important thing." I take a swig of my drink and look at Haymitch to see if he got all of what I said. Haymitch just twirls the drink around before chugging it down.

"District twelve has had some of the worst tributes in the games. They never make out of the cornucopia. Giving the crowd something to root for might be a little bit challenging," Haymitch places his glass on the coffee table in front of him.

"I know it will be hard. I never said this would be easy." I take a seat next to him. "But it has to be done. Unless you think that a full blown revolt is better than making alliances and having the people on our side. You know as well as I do that if we have no inside help we won't stand a chance. We will fall just like the last one did. Haymitch, we can't afford to fail," I look at Haymitch.

"I'm going to need another drink," Haymitch began to rub his temples with his fingertips. I grab his glass and make my way to the kitchen. Everything seems like it's on the line. If we fail then there will be a lot of innocent blood shed, but there's already so much poured out in the hunger games each year that we just do not have any other choice. It's like The Capitol is taunting us to revolt, daring us even. I smile a little as I head back to the couch.

"You do what you have to: give the crowd something to root for. As far as the game makers go… simply gain their trust. Play up our tributes as much as possible. With your charm I know you can do just that," I give him his drink. Haymitch doesn't say a word before he just chugs that one down.

"This ought to be interesting, Haymitch walks around the coffee table and heads for the door. "Oh, Cinna make sure you are ready for the games, seeing as this is the first time you're actually behind the scenes. Knowing the kids that are going to fight to death in the arena makes it even harder to watch for a first timer," Haymitch grabs the bottle of gin sitting on my kitchen counter and leaves my apartment.

I grab Haymitch's glass. Believe me I am ready for whatever gets thrown my way. I place the two glasses on the kitchen counter before heading towards my bedroom. I know the pain of watching someone you love die in front of you. I reach over to my night stand's drawer and pull a sketch book out of it. I run my hand across the velvet surface.

"Emmy." I whisper. When I opened the pages of the book, the memories of her begin to slowly surface in my mind. It was about twenty years ago when she first arrived in my family's shop. Back then, my family and I owned a small sewing shop in The Capitol. We weren't known by a lot of people, but the people who did know us were pleased with our work. Emmy strolled into the shop like a breath of fresh air. Her long chestnut brown hair, her emerald eyes, and her bright smile took my breath away.

"Hello, my name is Emmy and I am looking for a beautiful red dress," I almost dropped the fabric I was carrying for another order my mom was working on in the back.

"Yes, of course. Let me just take this back there and I will help you in a second," I thought I was moving, but I wasn't. I was staring at her. She laughed and blushed.

"See you in a second." I nodded and headed to the back of the store. I almost tripped over the counter, but made it back there. I placed the fabric back there so my mom could get to it. After she was done sewing the body of the dress she was working on, I went back out to help the beautiful young lady. She described the dress in detail to me and I took notes and her measurements. She paid me and then left. She was so beautiful and gorgeous that I devoted my time to making her dress as beautiful as she was. When she came to pick it up, she silently stared at it.

"I am sorry did I get your order wrong?" I asked, staring at her expression.

"No, the dress is gorgeous," She ran her hands down the sleeve of the dress and went to go try it on in the back. I waited until she was finished and came out of the dressing room. The red dress was a one shoulder long sleeve dress that flowed all the way down to her feet. The color of it was a dark red and there was sequence the laced the see through sleeve. The top half of the dress hugged her curves and just at the waist the fabric started to flow around her body like a goddess. She looked like a goddess in it.

"Wow…" That was all I could say.

"This is so… I love it," Emmy smiled at me and began to just stare in the mirror admiring it. Emmy and I grew close after that. The more she came to my shop the more we got to know each other… eventually we fell in love. It wasn't until that summer when I found out Emmy and her family had been accused of betraying The Capitol. Her and her family were sentenced to a public execution. I tried to beg and plead The Capitol for Emmy's life, but they would not listen. Emmy and her family were killed on national television as an example. It wasn't until later that summer when I found out that they didn't betray The Capitol at all… Emmy's mom just refused to let the president's right hand man marry Emmy. I place the sketch book down and went to the mirror. I am ready for this task at hand. The Capitol won't know what is about to hit them.

**Alright hoped you enjoyed it! Please review. If you are going to say something not nice about this story say it with constructive critism. Thanks ya'll, have an awesome day. :)**


End file.
